


Promises, Promises

by inhystereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Derek is Not a Failwolf, King Derek, King Derek Hale, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prince Stiles, Sterek Secret Santa, Sterek Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhystereks/pseuds/inhystereks
Summary: Derek knows that the arranged marriage is in the best interest of both their countries. But he can't in good conscience marry someone he knows hates his guts (even though they've never met before). He sets out to convince his intended to marry him willingly.





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonewiththeeyebrows (painfullystoic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painfullystoic/gifts).



“You don’t want me.”

Derek paused.

“An interesting assertion,” he replied.

“A true one,” the Omega said sharply.

“As we have never met before this moment, I find it difficult to believe you would know what I want,” Derek said coolly.

The Omega looked at him for the first time. His eyes burned with defiance, posture tense with fury.

“I don’t need to have met you. You’re an Alpha. You’re all the same,” he sneered.

Derek tilted his head. “Am I to assume you are like every other Omega I’ve ever encountered?”

It was a stupid question. Not the least because he’d never in his life seen a human Omega speak assertively, let alone speak assertively to an Alpha. But he was trying to make the point that the Omega shouldn’t judge him unless he was also willing to be judged.

The Omega snorted. “If you think I’m anything like the Omegas you know, you are significantly more stupid than I thought you’d be. And I set my expectations low in deference to your status.”

“My status as a king or as an Alpha?” Derek asked. He shouldn’t have been amused with such impertinence, but he couldn’t help himself. The Omega probably didn’t even realize he looked more like a sulking child than someone who was truly angry.

“Both,” the Omega said firmly.

Derek studied him for a moment. “I admit to having some difficulty learning to pronounce your name.”

A sigh. It was a masterful production that involved the Omega’s whole body and clearly projected his irritation, frustration, and impatience. Derek bit back a smile.

“You may call me Stiles,” he said boredly.

“Mieczyslaw,” Derek said.

His head snapped around, eyes wide.

“You just…”

“It was difficult. But I persisted until I could say it correctly.”

He narrowed his eyes and studied Derek for a long moment. “Your effort is noted.” He paused, then continued reluctantly, “And appreciated. However, I prefer Stiles.”

“Stiles, then,” Derek conceded. It was enough that Stiles knew he had tried, that he took this seriously. “You dislike me.”

“I dislike Alphas,” Stiles replied, looking away from him once more.

“You would be more amenable to marrying a Beta?” Derek asked.

Stiles scowled. “I also dislike being married off to someone I do not know well,” he said sharply, “But yes, I would prefer a Beta.”

Derek thought the reason for that to be that a Beta would be far more likely to fold under the considerable will of this defiant Omega, but it wouldn’t do to assume.

“What do you have against Alphas?” the king asked.

Stiles slowly turned to look at him. “What do I have against Alphas?” he mused, the depth of his bitterness unfathomable. “Their aggression. Their condescension. Their refusal to acknowledge my right to independence. Their insistence that a _good_ Omega doesn’t need to be smart or clever, just an eager, wet hole. Their assertions that I lure and tempt and seduce, that it’s _my_ fault they refuse to control their urges. The way they covet my body, my kingdom, and the power I could give them without actually giving even half of a flying fuck about me as a person. The way they expect everyone to cower before their might. Their unadulterated _cruelty_. What do I have against Alphas?” Stiles laughed scornfully. “Their existence.”

Derek fought to control his temper. Stiles was… young. He was far too young to have had such experiences ingrained in him this way. To be so aggressively distrustful. Derek knew humans treated their omegas differently, but this was far worse than he could have expected and he had not the faintest idea of how to convince Stiles that he was different from the other Alphas he’d encountered before.

“Your father is an Alpha,” Derek said.

“My father,” Stiles snarled, “Is first and foremost a good man. And the one exception to a rule I’ve otherwise found to be quite consistent.”

“And if there is one exception, could there not be another? Could I not be a second exception?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed. It was cold and mocking. It saddened Derek greatly. He thought again of Stiles’ youth. His heart was heavy with the knowledge that the boy hadn’t been cherished as he should have been.

“Do you know much about wolf culture?” Derek asked.

“I know what I have read,” Stiles said flatly.

An answer which told Derek absolutely nothing. He had no way of knowing what Stiles had read, or whether it was at all accurate.

“What have you read?” Derek asked.

“Enough,” Stiles said, gaze sharp.

What did that _mean_ , though? Derek sighed, deciding it would be more productive to give Stiles information than to try to pry it out of him.

“Wolves treat their omegas differently than humans do,” Derek said.

Stiles scoffed. “Oh, yes, you’re different, of course. You’re the best Alpha for me because you’ll treat me better than anyone else. Shouldn’t I be grateful you’re willing to put up with me since surely no one else would ever want to? Wouldn’t I like to stop being a burden to my father?”

He sounded like he was repeating things that had been said to him. Derek was beginning to understand why his expectations were so low if that was what he had been dealing with since he presented.

“Wouldn’t you like to allow me the chance to speak my piece before you jump to conclusions?” Derek asked, tone desert dry.

Stiles’ eyebrows jumped up, and Derek could almost swear he saw the Omega bite back an amused smirk.

“Speak then, Alpha,” Stiles mocked.

Derek decided not to press how he was addressed at the moment. With luck, it could be corrected later.

“Wolves treat their Omegas differently than humans do,” he repeated. “Our Omegas are cherished, revered almost.” He carefully tracked Stiles’ expression and scent, trying to guess which description would be the most appealing. It wasn’t his forte, but he felt some type of connection with Stiles though the boy seemed so adamantly against him. “Not because we believe they are weak, but because we rely on them to keep our Packs strong.”

Stiles’ head tilted in Derek’s direction, gaze focused on the air around the Alpha rather than at the wall. He was confused. Curious. 

That was the key, Derek’s instincts told him. It was unlikely that he would get Stiles to completely trust him after one meeting, but he might have a chance if he could make Stiles curious enough that it overrode his wariness.

“Omegas help Packs flourish. With their sensitivity to emotions and nurturing dispositions, they keep disputes from getting out of hand. Humans and omegas both keep us anchored so we don’t identify too much with the wolf, so we don’t simply become animals driven by instinct. They help us hold on to our humanity. And we recognize an Omega’s strengths the same as we would recognize any member’s strength. I don’t want…” He paused, but forced himself to use Stiles’ own words. “I don’t want a wet hole, or a meek wallflower. I want a partner. Someone who will challenge me and question me and help me grow. And I know you wouldn’t be happy with a Beta.”

Stiles glared at him. “Do not presume…”

“Mieczyslaw,” Derek said, and he fell silent. “You would run roughshod over a Beta. If your demands weren’t executed simply because of your sheer stubbornness, you would resort to manipulation because you’re both intelligent _and_ clever. You’d have a Beta completely under your thumb within a week, and be restless and bored in the same amount of time.” Derek paused again, internally debating whether he should bring up his next point. But it was true, and it would be expected of them if they married. Better to bring it up. 

“And while it isn’t _necessary_ , Alphas can satisfy Omegas in a way Betas cannot. In the long run, you would be unfulfilled.”

Stiles sneered at him, paced back and forth angrily, but Derek could tell his words were being taken into consideration.

For the first time since he’d entered the room, Derek moved closer. Stiles immediately went completely still. He didn’t object to Derek coming closer, but he watched the Alpha’s every step until Derek was in front of him.

When Derek knelt before him, Stiles reared back in shock, would have tripped if Derek hadn’t caught his hands and steadied him. He tugged slightly when he’d regained his balance, but Derek risked not letting him go. If Stiles truly wanted to be released, he would try harder. As it was, he seemed to put more energy into trying to guess Derek’s next move.

“I swear to you now that if you agree to this marriage willingly, I will treat you as my equal. I will never belittle you. I will never ignore you. I will respect your wants, wishes, and whims even if I do not agree with them. I will consider you, consult with you, and accept your counsel. I will be devoted to you and only you, Stiles. If you will have me.”

Stiles looked down at him with wide eyes. Derek could scent the wild riot of emotion running through him.

“You do not need my permission,” Stiles finally said shakily.

“I do not,” Derek agreed. “But I would like it. I would even postpone the plans if you would like more time to learn my character.”

It would certainly make things extremely difficult for him on a number of levels, but his instincts were telling him that Stiles was worth it. That Stiles was worth everything.

“And what would you say if I refused to make the same promises to you? If I will not pledge to treat you with the care and respect with which you claim you will treat me?” Stiles demanded to know.

“I'd say I would still be honored if you would allow me to marry you,” Derek said.

A strange sound escaped the Omega, and Derek couldn’t tell whether it was a laugh or a sob. Stiles searched his expression intently. Derek was unused to allowing his emotions to show on his face, but he tried for Stiles. Though Derek was sure he hadn’t been more than moderately successful (at best) with showing his sincerity, Stiles seemed somehow satisfied.

“I will marry you,” Stiles said.

Derek’s wolf howled with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely giftee. I wanted to make a Luke/Noah storyline for you, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work. Sorry, it took so long for me to post this on ao3. I really hope you like it!


End file.
